Kama Yoru Yokai
Kama Yoru Yokai (妖怪カーマ夜, Yokai Kama Yoru) is an OC created by KirAlien from DeviantArt. Background He was born in the Yokai clan in Mura no Kami, a village of the Fire Country, and lived there with his parents and his older sister. At the age of 10, his clan was attacked by Orochimaru, one of his subordinates killed his parents in front of him, than he hitted Kama while he was trying to run away and he got a deep wound on his back but managed to escape out of the village. Not far away he fainted because of the big loss of blood from that wound, Sen Ryu Yokai found him surrounded by blood while she was searching for survivors, she took Kama with her and healed his wound but the scar would remain for life. When he completely recovered, Sen began training him hardly, a training session would last for a whole day with little breaks for eating, she worked on his speed and his ninjutsu skills noticing that he wasn’t really capable with genjutsu and taijutsu. Kama was really good weapons, especially long ones like scythes or spears. Sen already knew what to do with him, he would be her personal spy and the perfect bodyguard for Seika Kaminari Yokai, the princess of their clan. Kama grew up and become really fond and loyal to his savior Sen, who managed to make him feel her same hatred toward Konoha telling him the story of their clan and what the village tried to do to their clan, he connected the fact of the clan extermination to Konoha and this made him hating that village even more. Kama began wanting to help Sen with her plan to destroy Konoha in every way he could since she saved him and he felt he got a debt toward her. His training lasted for four years, than, at the age of 14, Sen took him with her and they traveled searching for a circus, after they found it, they began traveling with it using that as a cover for their real purposes. Sen started training hardly Seika, that now was ready to know the clan techniques, while Kama continued training by himself to become stronger to fulfill Sen’s expectations. He was 17 the day the circus leaded to Konoha and, even if he wasn’t really happy about it, he had to follow Sen’s orders. He had to investigate about the village in its weak points during their permanence there, while she would help Seika finding the last Uchiha survivor to, as Sen says, fulfill her destiny. Personality Kama is really serious and it’s hard to see him smiling or laughing, only Kira Ryuuzaki with her clumsiness managed to make him laughing hard. He can be really protective toward the people he is close to, like Seika and later Kira too. A common trait in his clan is to be really jealous people, he barely showed this before becoming Kira’s bodyguard, after that, he started feeling something for the girl and his jealousness came out really badly but he never showed anything in front of her, since he’s really able to hide things. Kama is really focused on what he does and works hard to reach his own goals, even in hard moments he can stay concentrated on the target without stressing out and thinks deeply about the right decision and he can do this really fast since he has others lives in his own hands. As already said, he rarely stresses out, and this is possible because of his way to take problems with sangfroid. He’s kind and really selfless, something that Kira points out every time, he always thinks about others and never thinks about himself, but this is because he was raised up to be a bodyguard who had to put his life on lower level than his protected one, an example of this can be when Kira’s brother, Seshin Ryuzaki, died during the Pain attack and Kira wanted Kama to search for Kaito Ookami, her teammate and medical nin, he followed the order without saying a word even if he got a serious wound and he knew it would be useless. He’s really loyal toward his origins, his princess Seika and his savior Sen and will do anything for them. Appearance Kama got tanned skin with white long hair, a common trait in the Yokai clan, holded by black bandages for all length, on the right side of his head he got three small tails and under it a braid of hair holded by a black cylinder with metal decorations, his eyes have a medium size and the iris color is bright orange and on the forehead he got three black points. He wears a black long shirt splitted under the belt and arrives at the end of the thigh, the upper part of the shirt is made with fishnets and it’s sleeveless and dovers half neck, the shirt is holded by a dark grey belt made with simple fabric. On the right lower arm he wears white bandages that start from the elbow and ends to the wrist, in the opposite arm he wears a fabric black cuff that covers the same part as the the right arm. In the lower body part he wear dark blue/grey loose pants holded under the knees by some white bandages, the calf is almost all covered by metal protections with three rectangular opening on the front side where is possible to see fishnets, the feet are covered by simple black sandals. He always wears a necklace with the clan symbol, as usual for Yokai members, later on in the story he will wear only the black part. In the first part the story he will be seen only covered by his black cloak and the black hood and his face will be showed only during the “Forbidden Jutsu Arc” even if will keep walking around Konoha covered until the war. Abilities Kama is really able with ninjutsu and weapons and he doesn’t like to use genjutsu, he can fight at close range with taijutsu but since he prefer ninjutsu, he barely trained for it. Ninjutsu '-Tamashii no ketsugou (Souls bonding)' He joins with his spirit guide, the white wolf, whom will give him his strenght. '-Orochi no fukushe (Orochi's revenge)' Ninjutsu based on the raiton chakra, a lightning will run in the floor dividing at the end in 8 snake-like little heads. '-Yajirushi no ame (Thunderbolts rain)' He recalls a lightning from the sky that than will be divided by his scythe in little but several thunderbolts that will hit the enemy. '-Hanketsu no tenohira (Judgment palm)' This is a close rage jutsu that consist in concentrating the raiton chakra in the right palm, and the enemy, if grabbed by this hand, will receive a huge shock. Genjutsu Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * His first name, Kama, menas literally "scythe" * His second name, Yoru, means literally "night" * He hates crowed places, strawberries and carrots * His favourite food is meat and his favourite drink is tea Reference All picture are my own property and drawn by me, you can find them on my DA. Category:DRAFT